Charlie Dies
by edwards.little.witch
Summary: edward leaves in new moon, Alone and unprotected. Before Jake could stop it, Victoria kills Charlie. What would be left of Bella after all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Steph Meyer owns everything**

**i will warn you, it may make people cry**

**i live in outback Australia so if i write something wrong in American i'm sorry. no offence intended**

i slowly walked out of the trees. i had spent the past few hours in the comfort of the forest. for some reason it made me feel like he was close to me. i missed him so much that it hurt. the trees were the last place i saw him and it made me feel better like he was close with me. i walk towards the house not thinking of anything but edward. it was at the door that i noticed something was off. the door was open. i looked down at the lock to see the door had been forced.

from the inside.

oh god no

'CHARLIE' i screamed

'CHARLIE' i ran from one room to another

'DADDY' i screamed running up the stairs

'DADDY PLEASE ANSWER ME' i went to his room thinking he would be asleep on the bed. but he wasnt. he was not in his bedroom. i checked one room and then another, to find the only room left was my bedroom. i slowly opened the door to find the worst sight i had ever seen. Charlie lay on the floor, blood everywhere. i ran to him, not thinking of anything else

'daddy, daddy' i shook him slightly 'daddy open your eyes' i checked his pulse to find the was none. 'no daddy' i started cpr. i had been taught it at a summer camp charlie had sent me to. i dont know how long i tried to save him. but i eventually gave up falling onto charlie chest

'daddy dont leave' i whispered 'i cant lose you too' my tears fell onto his chest.

it was past 9 before anyone came to find us. i hadnt turned up at school and charlie wasnt at work. it was his work buddy Mark that came and found us. sometime in the night i pulled charlie onto my legs. i slowly moved my hands through his hair. the tears fell down my face staining it. charlies blood covered me. Mark called a bunch of people and sat next to me.

'bella what happened?' mark asked softly.

'bella are you hurt?'

'bella when did you find him?'

'bella do you know what happened?'

'bella can you hear me?' i closed him out and kept stroking charlies hair. he was gone. the last person in this world that i had was gone. what was i going to do? how could he leave me?

when the coroner came he tried to take charlie from me. i simply screamed. i screamed to leave me, to leave him. i screamed that no one was to touch him. i pulled him closer to me not allowing my grip to faultier. the room was packed with detectives and forensics, i saw several people start to cry at my outburst but i didnt care. this was my charlie, my dad and i wasnt going to let anyone take him.


	2. Chapter 2

JACOB

i was sitting on the couch in Sams living room. we were all there. we were talking about what we were going to do with this vampire walking around forks. Bella had told us the leech was after her, which gave us even more incentive to catch it. i phone started to ring and Quill made some rude comment about it being bella, i throw a pillow at him as i answered

'hello'

'Jacob black?' a mans voice said

'yeah this is he, who's this?'

'my name is Mark Monaches i work with charlie' i heard the name choke up at the name.

'yeah, what can i do for you?'

'you havent heard have you?'

'heard what?'

'charlie swan was murdered last night' my breath faltered

'oh god' was all i said. bella, oh poor bella, oh god what happened? everyone was quiet in the room as they looked at me. tears formed in my eyes

'what happened?' i asked softly

'we dont know. all we know is that his daughter found him'

'oh jesus christ' i said standing 'is she okay? what do you mean you dont know?'

'Jacob, bellas refusing to let charlie go. his body was found in her bedroom, i found them several hours ago and i have tried to get bella to talk or to let go of' he faltered i could hear the pain in his voice 'the body' he whispered 'but i cant, she screams when ever we go near him. i would call Edward Cullen but i dont know where they are. can you help? can you talk to her?' what the hell was i suppose to say? bella found charlie dead, how could i ever get her to overcome that?

'i'll be there soon' i said running out the door not bothering to even look back at the others.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

i walked into the house and saw everyone. there had to be hundreds. people were crying others looked like investigators and were asking questions. i went to go upstairs but was stopped by a big man. he was wearing a cop uniform but i didnt recognise him. i looked at the patch and saw seattle police department on the logo. of cause seattle police would be here, a cop is murdered in his own home

'cant go up there son' the man said i a heavily southern accent

'let him through' i looked up to see mark at the top of the stairs. 'thank god your here' he said. the man looked like crap. it was then that i realised he was now Police chief. wow, sux to be him, i thought, everyone in this town loved charlie, and their gonna hate who ever takes his job.

'shes in her bedroom, she still has charlie and other then screaming at us to get out and leave her and charlie she hasnt said a word' i looked to bellas room. it didnt have the same light that it usually held. it didnt have to same smell. i dreaded every step i took to get to the door and the sight i saw was far worse the i imagined.

bella sat on the floor at the end of her bed. she was covered head to toe in blood, i knew it wasnt her blood as i could see charlie. it looked like he had lost all the blood in his body. it was all over the room. bella had tears falling down her face and she staring into nowhere with her arms wrapped around charlie. i started to cry. oh god, how will she ever recover from this? i steeled myself and walked forward.

'bella' i whispered i didnt want to startle her

'bella?' i knelt down near her 'baby' i said. 'it jake' my name seemed to get to her. she looked up

'jake?' she whispered, i could barely hear her and i had werewolf hearing

'yeah bells its me' i smiled as she looked at me

'i tried' she said looking back at charlie

'tried what sweetheart?'

'i tried to save him, i tried to do cpr but it didnt work' her voice cracked at the end. i wondered how long she had been alone with her dead father, how long had she tried to save him?

'i know you did baby' i said i moved to her side and placed my arms around her

'he's not here is he' the tears fell down her face again. her voice squeaked

'no baby, hes not here anymore' she broke and held her father closer

'why did he leave?' she cried 'he's all i have'

'no babe, you go me' i said. i was quiet for a long moment. i knew what i had to say, but i didnt know how to word it in a way that would get to bella.  
'they need charlie bella' i said watching my best friend slow crack

'no' she snapped and she pulled charlie closer

'sweetheart, do you want to find out who did this?' it took her a few moments but eventually she nodded 'then they need charlie' she looked up at me and said a simple sentence that broke my heart

'but if i let him go, then hes gone and im alone?' it seemed she was asking me a question, but i didnt know how to answer it. charlie was all she had left. renee was happily married and living a life without her, the leeches were gone, what was she going to do?

'bells hes already gone. now charlie would want you to let go, so they can find out who did this. and angel you will never be alone, you have me, billy and the whole town' she looked at me with searching eyes. it took her along time, but eventually bella let go of charlie. as she stood she fully broke and i wrapped my arms around her. i lifted her and carried her down stairs as bella cried into my chest. sam and the rest of the pack were waiting outside, my car was there and the door was open.

''we'll take her to my place, emilys geting to spare bedroom done up' i simply nodded and got in the back seat. i knew bella wasnt going to let go of me anytime soon, so i held her on my lap, and rubbed her back as she cried. i wondered how long she could cry. i never saw her cry when the leech left. god, i thought, how much can one girl endure?'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

we got bella to the house where Leah, Sue and Emily were all waiting. with some pleading and promising bella let go of me and went to emily. the girls took her upstairs and gave her a shower. i hoped she might be alittle better after the shower

'what happened?' sam asked as soon as the girls were gone.

'i dont know, bella wont talk'

'what does bella have to talk about?' quill asked confused

'bella found charlie, i think just after it happened as she was covered in his fresh blood, that is now dry.'

'poor thing' sam said

'who did it?' jared asked

'a leech' i answered and watched the horror on their faces.

'how do you know?' sam asked

'i smelt the room, its the same leech thats been around here, what did bella called her, victoria? it was definitely the same cent' i collapsed on the lounge ignoring it grown under my weight.

'oh shit' was all seth could say and that seemed to be all anyone could say. we had failed charlie and bella. i had failed them. i spent so much time telling bella that she would be safe and now i had failed.

it took almost 20minutes for the girls to come back down stairs.

'shes in the room' Sue said. she had tear stains down her face

'does she want me?' i asked standing

'no. she wants him' emily said walking over and holding sam. emily had a pained expression on her face, she really liked bella

'well he's not here' sam snapped

'no he's not' i said softly i walked up stairs to find bella crawled into a ball in the middle of the bed. she wasnt asleep but it was like she was no longer bella. no longer the ball of life i met almost a year ago on the beach. how could i help her? i could hear bella moaning something. i walked forward to find it was his name she was moaning. the one moment she needed the leech and he wasnt here. i walked over to the bed and held bella in my arms

'its okay bella'

'edward?' she asked with hope in her voice

'its jake baby' i said

'oh. my jake' she added as she pulled herself to me.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD

'EDWARD GET DOWN HERE' alice screamed at me. i didnt move. i had no plans to. i sat on my bed and thought of bella. my bella, i hoped she was okay and happy. i ignored the pain i felt as i pictured her with another man, laughing, kissing, being happy.

'EDWARD' this time it was Esme why was she yelling at me

**_-edward this is very important we need you down here-_** i heard pain in carlisles thoughts. slowly i got up and went down stairs. everyone was in the kitchen. Jasper had both his arms around alice who was sobbing. esme looked like she was about to do the same. carlisle had a pained look on his face.

'whats going on?' i asked. everyone had their thoughts closed. the only one who moved was emmett who pulled out the channel changer and turned the tv on. it was on American news, and some blond bimbo was talking

'thanks for the update simon. and how just recapping todays top story. The small town of Forks, Washington is still in shock over the brutal murder of Police chief Charles Swan, last night in his home. The murder took place at around 8 last night. his body was found by his daughter Isabella Swan, 18. the young girl spent all night trying to save her father but was unsuccessful. the coroners office says that while Miss Swan was the first on the scene her father had been dead for close to 10 minutes before Isabella arrived home. this death has rocked the small town. there are still no leads into the Murder' emmett switched off the tv and moved his head back into his arms.

oh god, my poor bella.

'she found him' alice sobbed 'poor bella' i couldnt speak.  
what had i done?  
i left to help her and i got her father killed.  
esme finally broke and collasped into carlisles waiting arms.

'i want to go back' jasper said quietly comforting a sobbing alice 'i want to go back and see bella, i want to go to the funeral'

'you didnt even know him' rose snapped she was the only one who didnt look upset

'i know, but i know bella and im going to be there for her' everyone seemed to agree and they all looked at me

'she'll hate me' i said quietly 'i left and now charlie dead'

'she wont. she'll be mad but she'll forgive. it bella' esme smiled remembering the girl who was like her daughter. i nodded and went to pack.

please dont let her hate me. i thought, please


	4. Chapter 4

JAKE

Two days later, bella had stopped crying, but i wish she would go back to the broken bella because now she was robot bella. she organised the funeral and moved back into her house, but she barely talked. she looked far away and lost. i wish she would go back to crying. i could help that bella, i didnt know what to do with this bella. i stayed with her at the house while the others stood guard every night. we all knew that Charlie wasnt the target. we never said it but we all thought that it was bella who was the target and we knew victoria wouldnt stop. bella had me sleep on the couch while she slept in charlies room. she refused to go near her own room and asked me go do in and get the things she needed.

i didnt know what bella would be like tomorrow. it was the funeral, she insisted on giving the eulogy even though billy offered. the funeral was to be at the grave site. all the town were going and they couldnt fit in the church.

i was siting on the couch with several of the others. bella was upstairs she was resting but i knew she wasnt asleep, when ever she slept she would have two dreams. one she would wake up screaming for charlie, the other for the leech. the tv was on but no one was watching it. i took a deep breath and the smell hit me.

'shit' was all i could say

'what?' seth asked

'cullens' i answered walking to the door, i opened it as they reached the front step.

'Jacob' the doc said politely. i only nodded and stood aside. truthfully i wanted to break them all in two, but i knew that bella needed them. she thought of them as family and family was what she needed.

'where is she?' esme asked. i pointed to upstairs but at that moment bella arrived at the top of the stairs. the cullens looked up at her. bella moved slowly down the stairs. she looked from one to the other looking for the one she wanted. she finally found him at the back. he had a pained expression on his face. bella smiled and threw herself at him. he caught her and held her tight as bella sobbed.

'i tried edward' she said, for some reason bella felt that she needed to explain herself, she felt it was her fault

'i tried to bring him back but he wouldnt move' bella broke and she sobbed. her legs gave away and edward picked her up bridal style and walked her back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD

My beautiful bella was back in my arms. but i could see the damage that had been done. the little glint in her eye, the sparkle i loved was gone. she was thin and pale. i walked up the charlies room and laid her on the bed

'dont leave' she started to panic 'please dont leave' if i didnt stop her soon she would hyperventilate

'breathe my bella im not going anywhere. never' i laid next to her and wrapped both my arms around her. she started to cry again, all i could do was hold her.


	6. Chapter 6

ALICE

i saw what edward was doing and it seemed to be the best thing for her. no one could do much but be there for her

'what happened?' carlisle asked looking to the dogs. i wanted to rip them apart, they were suppose to keep bella safe, that included her mental health

'we dont know we only have guesses' the one called sam said

'well?' rose snapped. i knew even though she wasnt showing, it she was upset at charlies death, whether she liked it or not bella was family. we all knew edward would go back to bella, as soon as he grew a brain. Jacob took over

'we think victoria..' but he was cut off

'VICTORIA!! WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO DO WITH VICTORIA?' emmett yelled, i didnt need jaspers power to tell he was mad as hell. he wanted to rip who ever hurt his sister into tiny little pieces and to tell you the truth i think all of us would help

'thats who did it, victoria. shes been roaming around for weeks we just couldnt catch her, she seemes to have a nack for getting away' sam said trying to calm emmett but not even jasper could do that

'we think' jacob continued 'that she was after bella. she went into bellas room. we're guessing charlie heard her come in and went to find the intruder, but he came face to face with a pissed leech' he stopped took a deep breath and went on 'bella must have only just missed her, there was only 10 minutes between charlies death and bella getting home. she found him and preformed cpr' jacobs voice cracked and he sat down unable to continue

'the coroner said bella tried for hours to bring him back, then she just laid their with him' sam finished

'i think she kind of broke' the little seth added

i sat down on the couch ignoring the smell. god bella tried for hours to save him but she couldnt. what happened to her in the hours she was alone with the dead father?

'they called jake in that morning' sam said

'why?'carlisle asked holding a sobbing esme

'bella wouldnt give up charlies body' jacob said in a small voice 'she had the idea that if she let go of him she would be alone. she kept saying over and over that she was alone' jacob started to cry silently.

'shes not alone' i snapped 'she has me'

'no she has us' emmett corrected

'yeah well y'all werent here were you' quill snapped

for once the dog was right. we werent here. the one time bella needed us and we werent here. i felt jasper move his arms around my waist but not even his warmth could comfort me.


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA

i stayed in edwards arms for hours we didnt talk just laid there. it felt right. it felt like home.

'edward' i whispered as i moved to brush back my hair.

'yes my love' i loved it when he used his pet name for me

'im hungery' he snickered

'i'll get you something if you like?'

'no i will go. but i want you to come. i know it must be selfish but i need you with me' i looked down. it was selfish, he didnt love me anymore so what i was asking was wrong

'i dont want to be anywhere else'. i smiled and slowly got out of the bed.

we slowly walked down the stairs, but halfway down i was hit by a small sobbing pixie

'bella im, we're....i'm so sorry' she was hysterical. i grabbed her and held her

'i missed you alice' alice held me a tight as she could without killing me. i found myself comforting her. i could feel her whole body shaking with unshed tears. i was making soothing noises trying to calm her down.

'we should have been here. im so sorry' alice got out through her sobs

'its okay alice' i felt edwards arms come around me as he tried to put distance between to sobbing alice and me. but alice wasnt letting go. her grib increased in pressure.

jasper walked foward, but instead of getting alice off of me, he put his arms around my neck. he kept his distance but it was a hug. i had never been this close to Jasper, except when he was attacking me.

'im so sorry bella' he whispered and he moved backwards taking alice with him.

'thanks jasper' i smiled my best smile, but it was more pained then anything else.

Edward kept his arm around me as i walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Esme was waiting for me, her arms open wide. i fell into them. i loved Esme's hugs. she felt like my mom. renee was away with Phil when she found out charlie was dead, she was coming back to me, but hadnt arrived yet. so i loved that esme was here.

'honey' she whispered holding me tightly. her hug was as tight as alices and i felt that esme wanted to cry, but she didnt start sobbing. after esme let go of me it was carlisle's turn. his hug reminded me of charlies. it was safe and protecting. if i had not cried myself out days ago i would have started again. Emmetts hug was strong and tough. it was emmett all over. he lifted me so i was in the air.

'emmett' i signed, it was so emmett

'im sorry bella' it was the first time in my life that i had seen emmett sad. he was always so full of life, laughing and pulling pranks, but now he was sad, he looked like he wanted to cry.

after edward got emmett to let me go, we moved to the kitchen, i was really hungry. i couldnt think the last time i ate. Jake kept bringing things for me to eat, but i didnt eat any of it. i paid Jarrod to eat it. it was only as i started think of the wolves that i realised they were no longer in the house.

'where's jake and the others?' i looked at edward, but alice answered

'they left'

'i can see that alice, why did they leave?'

'they thought it would be safer if they werent here' she said

'safer for who? they would never hurt me'

'well they dont exactly get on well with us, so they thought it would be safer' alice finished

it made me feel bad that the wolves had to leave. i didnt want them to feel that they weren't in my own home. jake had been a really good friend to me and the truth was that when the cullens left again i would need him.  
it was a horrible thought.  
i felt my throat close over and the horrible ripping in my chest came back. i sat down quickly and put my hands around my chest, it was the only way i could keep myself from falling apart.

'bella, are you ok?' esme's concerned voice hit my ears. it took me a few minutes to answer but eventually i mumbled that i was fine. but now that i had thought of it, the idea kept rolling around in my brain. they were only here for awhile. they were probably going to leave as soon as charlie's funeral was over.

i was getting attached to them. they had only been here of a few hours and i was attached to them. i moved away from edward, who had sat next to me. he probably noticed but i didnt care, they would leave me and i would be alone again.  
my breathing hitched

'bella honey are you okay?' esmes panicked voice hit my ears.

was i having a panic attack?

i thought of charlie and the fact that i was alone.

could i go through that again?

could i get close to the cullens and have them leave?

i knew the answer, i couldnt go through any of that again. i missed them all so much, but i didnt want to start relying on them. how do i deal with any of this?

edward must have realised that i was panicking. he tried to get my hand, but i couldnt take it. i jumped up

'i think i'll lay down'

'bella what is it?' edward asked standing with me

'nothing, im fine'

'bella werent you hungry?' emmett asked he had his eyebrows raised and a confused look on his face

'not any more' i answered quietly as i left the room. i went straight to my dads room.

i found out that i hadnt cried myself out, as as soon as i hit the bed the tears started again.

**thats it for now, i'll try to update as soon as i can but i have several stories going on at once**

**thanks**


End file.
